Russia on Ice
by smiles.lie
Summary: A few songfics based on one of those "shuffle your iPod" games. It's actually pretty hard to write this way but was a good fun. Experimental fic. Rated for some 'bad' words and drinking.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

I've no beta beta so mistakes are all mine haha :]

Inspired by truehdlove and The Songfic Shuffle Craze - in other words i did the same and played the game yay.

Hope it doesn't suck a big time... So here it goes - enjoy! xD

**Kryptonite – 3 doors down**

He was sitting with his head in his hands. The floor was cold, the bottle of firewhiskey on his side. "We all have our demons." He heard him saying in the back of his head. But he was gone now. Gone, gone, _gone_! The house seemed so empty now. "You promised, you fucking promised…" Harry whispered and the tears were falling from his eyes uncontrollably now. Suddenly the brunette grabbed the glass from where it was standing in front of him and throw it against the wall with a scream. And then he saw him. Draco, standing in the door way. Very real Draco. "I did. Malfoys never break their promises."

**MM – Fight Song**

His fist connected with Harry's jaw and the brunette spat blood. His face dark, Harry launched himself on Draco with an attempt to strangle him. "Your fucking…I hate you Potter" Roared the blonde. There was pain and hate in his eyes. Pain.

**Pau Kalkbrenner – ****Queer Fellow**

His hand entangled in blonde hair. His tongue touched the skin, which was even paler in the moonlight than normally. Harry remembered stars, both in his eyes when they were closed and above them, and below – the water reflecting, affixing their beam. Draco was whispering wordless promises and declaration but all what mattered was the constant need of flesh on his skin and those eyes. Those grey eyes which were haunting him for the past three months.

Pink Foyd – Another Brick in the Wall

"And fuck you too you greasy git!" Harry roared when he shot the heavy wooden door of potion classroom. He felt like ripping his hair out. Then there were footsteps and the door swung open and Draco's face appeared in the crack. He just looked at the brunette, stepped out and shot the door again. Then he sat down next to Harry.

"He will give you three months worth of detention for that."

"I know."

"And that was dangerous"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I know"

**Placebo – Hang on to Your IQ**

It was such an ordinary day you could get sick but he loved it. And he didn't even mind shopping for their living room. Because Harry wasn't lonely anymore. Fair enough he had another boyfriend but this time it was Draco, not some random person. And it was Draco who was shopping for their living room. "Harry what do you think about that pink Venus?" The brunette just nodded. Everything for getting rid of the lonely nights, fat ladies on TV and self consciousness. Pink Venus, Jesus or Buddha. As long as he could keep Draco.

**Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly D****azed – David Bowie**

"I saw you were looking at me"

"No I didn't"

"Yes Potter you did"

"Why do you think I would look at someone like you?"

"I don't know why you would. Surely no one would approve of you looking at me. You talking to me. You touching me…"

"Stop touching me!"

"Jeez, Potter, I just brushed your arm, it's not the end of the world."

"Maybe not for you."

"…"

"Potter why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be running away by now?"

"Shut up ferret face."

"That was really… Potter you have been using that phrase for the past two years."

"No I haven't!"

"Surely not…"

"…"

"Potter you're not making any sense. And don't make that face; you're not really that much better than I am."

**Porcupine Tree – Russia on Ice**

It was white outside. He was sitting in the window looking at snowflakes falling gently on the roofs and chimneys. He didn't know how long he has been there, but it's not like someone would miss him, Grimould Place was deserted, as was his life.

Harry bit his lip. Fuck. Well, maybe he did indeed deserve being alone. That was what Draco said right before he closed the door and left into the night a week ago. Maybe he was stupid. But that was who he really was. If Draco loved him that should mean he loved him as whole. But Draco said that he loved Harry before he started drinking. He still loved the old Harry too but he wasn't sure if he still did exist.

Harry had that dream the other night. He saw Draco in the doorway looking at him. Slowly the blonde stumbled to the bed, touched Harry's face, his hair. Then Draco said that he hated Harry being this way and disappeared and Harry woke up into the night in a cold, dark room. Alone.

If only he could stop then Draco would come back. But Harry couldn't forgive himself for all those deaths, for the blood that was shed. And he couldn't believe when Draco sat there crying with him for whole night and tried to explain that it wasn't his fault. That those people gave their lives willingly to the cause the long time before their actual death. But Harry hurt inside. And the bottles hidden in his cabinet were the only cure he knew. Cure? More of a curse. Because he knew that Draco isn't coming back till he stops. And he was too weak to stop.

Five in the morning. The bells in the church rang. So cold. So alone. Again.

**Tokio Hotel – Rescue Me**

"I trusted you in every way. Not too much to make you stay, I guess." Draco said as nonchalant as he could but in reality he was chocking on tears.

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Draco…"

"It's Malfoy to you Potter." The blonde spat the last word. Harry closed his eyes for a moment.

"You don't understand…"

"Oh I understand perfectly well Potter. You prefer to fuck Weselette. What is there to understand? You are not welcome here anymore." The tears stung his eyes. Harry was silent. "God damn it Potter! I loved you so much…I…I love you so much…"

**Incubus – I Wish You Were Here**

He was looking at the sky. It kind of resembled sand of the city lights, the stars were twinkling the same way. He wished Harry was there with him. Because he was happy, as happy as it was possible without his Harry.

Draco took his mobile out of the pocket and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"How much sugar spoons you have to add to get to the moon?"

"Draco?"

"Hello sleepyhead."

**Sinead O'Connor – You Made Me The Thief Of Your Heart**

He was looking at his hands, blonde hair messy and falling into his eyes. He didn't know how it was possible but it was. Something hit his window again. Fifth time. Finally Draco looked up.

It was suppose to be just a game. The game they both win. Because they don't fall in love. Love was overrated.

Sixth time a stone hit his window.

He knew why. Maybe if he keeps ignoring it then it will go away. _He_ will go away.

If…if he gave in then he will truly lose everything, including the life. Dark mark stood out on his pale skin.


End file.
